1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic silicon compound which can be easily decomposed by light, heat or acid. The invention is also related to a resist, a thermal polymerization composition and a photopolymerization composition using the organic silicon compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polysilane is an organic silicon compound having an Si--Si structure as a main chain and usually a hydrophobic group such as an alkyl group or an aryl group as a side chain, which is photoreactive since .sigma. electrons of the Si--Si bond are delocalized. For its photoreactivity, the polysilane is expected to be used as a resist and a photopolymerization initiator for a long time.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKOKU Publication No. 3-79377, discloses a polysilane which may be employed as a positive-working resist. However, the conventional polysilane is not sufficiently photoreactive, it can hardly serve to form high-precision fine patterns when it is used singly as photoresist.
Journal of Radiation Curing, January 1986, pp. 35-40, discloses an attempt to use a polysilane as a polymerization catalyst for a compound having an unsaturated bond, taking advantage of the fact that the polysilane having an alkyl group or aryl group as a side chain is decomposed upon exposure to light and generates radical species. Unfortunately, this attempt accompanies the problem that the polymerization efficiency is not always at a satisfactory level.